Episode 8714 (21st August 2015)
Plot Max is clearly frightened of Callum and runs back into the house. Tony feels he's failed to protect Jason. Carla feels railroaded by Aidan and Nick and goes to Roy for advice. David plays football with Max to coax him into revealing why he's turned against Callum. Caitlin tells Craig she want to study History of Fine Art but her dad doesn't approve. Craig tells her she should pursue what she wants and is pleased when she kisses him on the cheek. Hope is found to be anaemic. Max won't open up to David and Kylie. Carla is frustrated when Roy weighs up Carla's options and tells her she has to decide for herself. The swelling on Jason's brain subsides. As he's over the worst, Tony turns his attentions to finding his attacker. Carla summons Sally, Alya and Aidan to the bistro to announce her decision. Dougie catches Craig and Caitlin kissing and shouts at Craig. Sally and Alya argue over who is better suited to running the factory. Carla tells them she's decided to stay put and re-hires Sally. Dougie looks to Beth for support but Beth is happy for Craig. Caitlin tells Dougie to stop trying to control her and reminds him that he used to be fun. He feels guilty and backs down. Alya takes Carla's decision personally. Tony asks Sarah if she remembers any clue as to who attacked Jason. Sarah says she doesn't know anything. Aidan asks to see the factory's accounts from the last three years before he decides whether to invest. The campers pack and go home. Craig and Caitlin say goodbye with a hug and promise to keep in touch. Nick tells Carla that Erica has finished with him and tries to find out where he stands. She embraces him. Max finally opens up to David and Kylie, revealing that he saw Callum kicking Jason. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Alys Torrance *Dougie Ryan - Paddy McGuinness *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Jason's room and ICU unit corridor *Campsite, Wales *Garney Hospital - Reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla pours her heart out to Roy, who makes her see that problems will follow her wherever she runs to; David tries to coax Max into telling him why he is scared of Callum; and Craig finally gets to kiss Caitlin. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,460,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes